hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nerdinyourcloset
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:IAmCanda/Randomness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 16:08, May 27, 2012 hello! nice to meet you! ill be on on weekdays if you wanna talk! ^ ^IWantToHugALandmass:D 23:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) nice rp on friday!! lets do it again sometine! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 23:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) nice rp on friday!! lets do it again sometime! when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 23:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) there we go.... xDD mispelled first time. YOU KNOW HOW ON YOUR PROFILE YOU SAY YOU NEED A FAMILY?!!?!?!?!?!?!??! i think you see where im going with this. XD i love ya narwhal, see you monday!~ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 20:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!!!!! So I got on chat and everyone had got off just as I got on......please get on!I'm-the-hero (talk) 23:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Hero READ THIS! MOMMY DEMANDS IT! AXIS POWERS HETALIA SEASON 5 IS COMING! MORE WILL BE REVEALED TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT! :D StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 03:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 05:20, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Please get on I'm so lonely here with no one to talk with.I'm-the-hero (talk) 04:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC)I'm-the-hero dude sorry i didn't talk to you earlier...i fell asleep again >_< i'm really really really sorry And all I loved, I loved alone - Edgar Allan Poe (talk) 20:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) uh. .... why would you wait? :C.... i TOLD you all id be home at 3:40. and i start school monday....? I TOLD YOU..... WHATEVER. why would anyone listen to me. why did i expect you to listen........ looks like i wont be seeing you all again if you cant wait that long. you could have said that. you know, one of the millions of times i said id be on as soon as i could, at 3:40. but. oh well. im on hatena waiting. see you there. im hoping........ i still cant be on the chat for long..... im stillll waiting................ ok then. ill just be on hatena.Sehen Sie rund um.... ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ (talk) 22:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) HANA. READ THIS. Mommy missed you too! BTW, are you gonna be on chat tomorrow? I will be there! StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 23:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) im on the chat .... ;w; HEY~ im on the chat, so...... you know the drill :33 ok... so ill be on later :3 ill get to (probably) pull an all - nighter again, im spending the night at my grandma and grandpa's, so :3333 eep! ill be on later~ Are you still on? BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 06:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Nerdie.... Tell Cora that I'm crying my eyes out :( I miss her so much, and now I'll never talk to her again....tell her that I would hug her halfto death if I could see her again...